Sweet Open Tears
by Lynne102
Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.
1. Chapter 1:The Hospital Meeting

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Another story from me! Well if you like Romance, Drama, and tragedy this is the story to read! I hope you like this story!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 1: The hospital meeting

12 year old Sakura lay in bed looking outside the big square window. She stared at the people walking by looking so happy and merry carrying their presents. It was near Christmas time. The time Sakura always got sick.

_I envy those people down there. So happy and care-free. I wish I could be like that. _

Sakura had been sick for almost 2 years and she misses everything about the world.

There was a nock on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said sadly.

The door opened and in came in her father, Fujitaka and her brother, Touya.

"Hi, Sakura." They both said together.

Sakura let a small smile come on her cherry colored lips which are rather pale looking now.

"Good evening." Sakura said with a small smile.

"How are you dear?" Asked Sakura's father.

"A little better then yesterday." Sakura said a little bit out of breath.

"You better get better so we can go Christmas shopping. Ok?" Sakura's brother asked caringly.

"Yes, I'll try." Sakura said putting on a fake happy smile.

"Good girl." Sakura's dad said smiling.

"We have to go. But your brother will come back later on. And I don't know about Tomoyo." He added.

"It's ok. She's coming tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Alright. Bye Sakura." Said her father.

"Bye." Sakura's brother said.

The door shut with a loud click.

The atmosphere changed from annoyance to sadness.

_I hate being sick! I wish my mom was here. She would always now how to make me feel better. I miss her so much. _

Sakura looked sadly outside watching the merry people go by.

Ever since Sakura was little 3 to be exact, she's had severe asthma. So that would cause her to go to the hospital. Her asthma would kick up every time it got near Christmas. Her favorite time of year. At least it used to be. Her mother no matter what used to stay by Sakura's side making her feel wanted and feeling a little bit better. And would hold her and keep her safe. Never leave her in the hospital alone. In till Sakura turned 9 it all changed. Sakura's mother got sick with a rare cancer. And the time Sakura got really bad near Christmas, when she was 10, her mother died. So Sakura cried and mad herself worse. And she's been in the hospital ever since.

Two hours had passed. Sakura watched the people pass by. In till a small girl looked in and saw Sakura and she smiled and waved. Sakura waved back. That was Melissa, a sweet 7 year old. She lived next door to Sakura.

One hour passed which turned to 2 hours very slowly.

Then a nock was on the door. Sakura turned to look at the clock. It read 5:45 P.M. usually Sakura's brother comes at 6 P.M. Odd.

"Come in." Sakura said.

The door opened reveling a boy with messy auburn hair and chocolate eyes and clear white skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." His voice was a savoring melting voice.

"Oh. It's ok." Sakura managed to say.

_Wow! He's so cute! I wonder who he is. _

"Um, Miss could you please tell me were Meiling Li is?" The boy asked looking a bit confused.

"Yes, she's down one." Sakura said pointing to the left.

"Thank you Miss." The boy said bowing his head a little.

"Please don't call me miss." Sakura said frowning slightly.

"Sorry. Then what can I call you?" The boy asked with an amused smile.

"Sakura. What's yours?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran said smiling.

"What are you in the hospital for?" Syaoran asked.

"I have asthma." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Syaoran said looking a little bit sad.

"It's not your fault." Sakura said trying to put on a fake happy smile.

"People shouldn't have to suffer." Syaoran said looking sad for real now.

"I know what you mean." Sakura said nodding her head slightly.

"Well I better be going or Meiling will have a heart attack." Syaoran said smiling and laughing.

Sakura let out a giggle and a real happy smile.

"I like your real smile, Miss Sakura." Syaoran smiled and shut the door.

Sakura stared surprisingly at the door.

_He likes my real smile… _Sakura let a real smile out and looked outside.

The door opened and in walked Touya looking annoyed.

"Who was that brat coming out of this room?" Asked Touya flaming.

"Hu? He came in to the wrong room. That's all." Sakura said sighing.

"Hey, a REAL smile!" Touya said looking closely at Sakura's pale lips.

The smile quickly disappeared.

_Now Touya's really going to hate that boy! _

"I'm going to kill that boy!" Touya said annoyed.

Sakura stared laughing. She couldn't help herself.

"You're… laughing!" Touya said surprised.

"And that's bad?" Asked Sakura looking confused.

"No… But… Oh never mind!" Touya said giving up and sitting in a chair.

Sakura smiled and turned to look outside.

_It's so beautiful outside. I wish I could be out there. Felling the snow falling down on to the glittery ground. I need to get better. For mama. She would want that. _

A nock was on the door.

"Come in." Touya shouted.

A nurse came in. The nurse was a beautiful nurse, with red curls and big green eyes. And she was about Touya's age. She's really smart and kind.

"Sakura-Chan! How are you?" The nurse, named Rose asked.

"Good. I'm really feeling much better." Sakura said smiling.

Rose's eyes opened wider. "You're really smiling!"

Sakura laughed.

"And really laughing!" Rose stared in shock.

Sakura laughed again.

"Well I'll be. Who made you smile and laugh?" Rose asked as she started giving Sakura her medicine through a shot.

Sakura flinched as the shot went into her skin.

"I'm just in a happy mood." Sakura said smiling.

Rose put on the bandage. "I'm glad."

Rose went close to Sakura and whispered "Tell me later on."

Sakura nodded.

"Oh hello Touya." Rose said and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"Stupid girl." Touya mumbled.

Sakura knew that Touya liked Rose but would not admit it.

Sakura shock her.

_Poor Touya. _

Sakura let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Asked Touya annoyed with his sister.

"Nothing." Sakura turned to look outside.

"Whatever." Touya said and looked away.

Sakura smiled while shacking her head.

_My dear brother._

Little did Sakura know her life was going to change very soon.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chappie! Well this story is sort of like me because I have severe asthma and I usually have to go to the hospital because it gets really bad. And for the mother thing that's what my parents do make sure I'm safe and trying to make me feel better. Well anyway I hope you all liked it! Please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Than you:) And just to say this is a Christmas story. (Well sort of.) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital Present

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Emerald Purity, ffgirl-07****, Cherryblossom93, yukyungtang, krnanimegrl, and dbzgtfan2004 **for reviewing! Thank you very much!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 2:The Hospital Present

Sakura awoke to the sun hitting her face.

_Great another day of sadness. _

Sakura forced herself to sit up in bed.

A small nock was made on the door.

"Come in." Sakura shouted.

The door opened and… Rose came in with a tray full of pancakes and apple juice.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Rose smiling cheerfully.

"It looks yum." Sakura said with nothingness in her voice.

"If you're not hungry then don't eat it." Rose put down the tray and sat at the end of Sakura's bed.

"Tell me, what happened yesterday that got you all smiles?" Rose asked getting interested before the conversation took off.

Sakura stared at Rose.

_I almost forgot! Oh how could I! I'm feeling a slight bit happy. He said he likes my smile! Oh I feel happy again!_

Sakura smiled wide.

"Well, A boy named Syaoran by accident came into my room thinking it was 'Meiling's room.' And he said 'I better go before Meiling gets a heart attack.' And I just smiled and laughed." Sakura smiled dreamingly before she quickly returned to the real world.

"And he said he liked my real smile and left." The last part of his leaving made Sakura sadden a bit.

"Oh! How sweet! Do you think he will come and see you again?" Asked Rose smiling.

"No. I know he won't want to see me again." Sakura said secretly wishing she was wrong.

"Well I hope you're wrong!" Rose said getting up and bringing out a needle.

Sakura's smile disappeared quickly.

"Don't worry silly this is going in the wire. The other one isn't due till lunch time." Rose said while shoving the needle into the wire.

"Thanks Rose." Sakura said smiling brightly.

Rose returned the smile and said "Whoever this Syaoran boy is I would like to thank him for bringing back a smile on to your face." With that Rose left.

Sakura let her happiness flow through her and she couldn't help but smile widely.

Sakura saw Melissa walking with her mom. And she looked in and smiled gravely and whispered something to her mom. Soon they were out of sight.

_Has it really been that long since I smiled a real smile last? Well I must really thank Syaoran for bringing back my happiness. _

Sakura looked at the time. 10:56 A.M. It wasn't long now till Sakura's small family came and visited her.

Sakura waited and waited. Sakura looked at the clock. 3:53 P.M.

Sakura started to worry.

_There usually never late. Especially 3 hours late! I better call Rose. Maybe she can help. _

Sakura pressed the nurse button and waited.

It seemed like a century before Rose came looking out of breath.

"I'm sorry! I ran all the way here! What's the matter dear?" Rose asked trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok. I just wanted to know if you knew if my family called." Sakura asked.

"Oh dear! I forgot to tell you this morning! Your friend Tomoyo will not be coming today and your dad needs to work late today and your brother just didn't have the time with having a field trip." Rose said a little annoyed.

"Oh. Do you know why Tomoyo couldn't make it?" Asked Sakura.

"Nope. Sorry. Here why don't you rest? Hum? It will probably help the time pass by." She said hugging her and turning down the lights.

"Ok?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Sakura said lying down flatly.

"Good girl! Now go to sleep. I'll be keeping an eye on you." And Rose left shutting the door quietly.

_I can't sleep with all this sadness. How could they just ditch me? I want my mommy! She would be here no matter what… I miss her so much!_

Sakura started to cry. She calmed herself till she was only whimpering.

_How can I get by with all this pain? I miss my mommy. I need her! I need someone. Anyone. Oh please god. I beg you! Please don't let me die alone! _

As if he actually heard her.

There was a soft nock on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said in a sleepy voice.

The door opened slowly and standing there was… Tomoyo smiling a sweet smile.

"Sakura-Chan! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry for before! I had a concert that I forgot about!" Tomoyo said apologetically.

"We both would have gone to the singing concert and sang together." Tomoyo said under her breath, but Sakura could still hear her.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh no Sakura! It's not your fault that you're sick!" Tomoyo said caringly.

Sakura smiled and let out a little giggle and a sigh.

_I love Tomoyo and all but she can be so over dramatic! _

"You're smiling! AND you giggled! Where did that come from?" Asked Tomoyo surprised.

"Come and sit and I'll tell you everything." Sakura said with little bit of happiness.

Tomoyo's purple eyes sparkled as she came to hear a juicy story.

Sakura told her everything. Every last detailed that happened that day.

"That is so kawaii!" (I think that's how you spell it. If not please tell me! Thanks!) Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura looked a little embarrassed.

"Tomoyo! What if someone heard you?" Asked Sakura sternly but sweetly.

"So?" Tomoyo asked.

_She has a point… I wish I could see Syaoran again. _

Sakura sighed.

"What's with the face?" Asked Tomoyo concerned for her sick friend.

"Nothing… It's just I miss my mom." Sakura said sadly.

Tomoyo went over and gave a big hug to Sakura.

"Just hold in a little bit longer. Ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ok." Sakura said sadly and started to cry.

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo started to comfort Sakura by rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Think when you'll be home. Free to play and move and sing and play the clarinet the piano. All things to look forward to." Tomoyo said soothingly.

There was a nock on the door.

_Could it be? _

Sakura stopped crying and said quietly, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Rose with a vase of flowers.

They were beautiful cherry blossoms. Looked freshly picked.

"Do you think?" Tomoyo asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No. Oh I hope so!" Sakura said hopelessly.

Rose handed the vase of flowers to her. "Here's the note." Rose said handing it to Sakura.

Sakura opened the envelope.

And took out a letter and it said:

Dear Ms. Sakura,

When I smell cheery blossoms I think of you

When I feel cool breeze I think of you

Hope this makes you feel better

Cause remember I'm always thinking of you

Love, Syaoran Li

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she let them fall.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Rose asked concerned.

"I'm better then alright! I'm fantastic!" Sakura said full of Hope and Joy in her voice.

_He thinks about me all the time! I think I'm the happiest girl alive! _

"Let me see what it says." Tomoyo took the letter and read it out loud.

"How kawaii!" Tomoyo and Rose yelled together.

"Sakura what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked with shining eyes.

"This is so romantic!" Rose said dreamily.

"You guys!" Sakura said blushing.

Little did Sakura know that there was a small note unread and still in the envelope waiting to be read.

* * *

Well I hope you all like this Chappie! I'm like writing this in a few hours. Oh well! Thank you for reading! And please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you:) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hopital Day

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **ffgirl-07, Cherryblossom93, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, yukyungtang, SOENergetic, krnanimegrl, and nekoxlove **for reviewing! Thanks!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 3: The Hospital Day

Sakura awoke to the noise of laughter from outside.

Sakura looked out the window to see a group of people laughing off their heads.

_Can't they be a little quiet? Today can't be a happy day. I can't allow it. _

Sakura starred sadly at the pale sealing.

A light nock was on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came Sakura's father and brother.

"We knew you would be awake." Touya said.

"We're going there today. Want to send a card?" Asked Fujitaka.

"No. But could you give her this." Sakura took a cherry blossom from the vase and gave it to her father.

"Who are they from?" Asked Touya just noticing the vase.

"Um… Tomoyo. She hopes I get better soon." Sakura said hoping they both fell for it.

But Touya looked at the flowers and found the card to go with it!

"Give me that Touya!" Sakura said trying to take it from him.

"Oh Please Sakura! If it's from Tomoyo then I should be able to…" He stopped talking when he started reading the note.

"Dad!" Sakura shouted.

"Now Touya, Leave your sister a…" He stopped talking when Touya put the letter in his face to read it.

Sakura starred in fear.

_I am so dead! They are going to kill me! And not to mention but be so mad as well! _

Fujitaka looked at Sakura with a frown.

"When did you get this?" Asked them both together.

"Um… ah… um…"

"Answer me!" Yelled Touya.

Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Yesterday." Sakura whispered.

"Who is this brat?" Touya asked.

Touya's eyes grew big.

"It was the same brat that I saw leaving this room! Isn't it?" Asked Touya getting really mad.

"Um…" Sakura started crying.

The door opened and Rose was there with a tray of food.

"What is going on in here?" Asked Rose as she ran over to Sakura's side.

"None of your business, Miss. Nosey!" Yelled Touya.

"Out! Out! Out! Both of you now! Out! Or I'm calling security!" Yelled Rose showing them the door.

"You can't kick us out! We are her family!" Said Fujitaka getting a little mad.

Rose pressed a button on her watch. "Security!" She yelled.

Right then two security guards came. "What is it ma'am?" Asked one of the security guards.

"Could you please escort these two gentlemen out, please?"

"Certainly, Ma'am." They both took them out.

"Sakura are you ok?" Asked Rose while she held on to Sakura.

"I'm ok." Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks for before. But that's not going to hold my brother." Sakura said sighing.

"Don't worry! Hold your head… Wait a second to day is the day, hum?" Asked Rose.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, sweet! Don't worry everything is alright!" Rose squeezed Sakura.

"Thanks Rose." Sakura said returning the hug.

"If you need me just press the button." Rose said leaving.

Sakura starred outside.

_I bet your all wondering what is so bad about today. December 8, 2005 is the day my…mom died._

A soft nock was on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said.

The door opened slowly.

"Ms. Sakura?" A voice said.

_Is it? Could it be? _

"Um, Yes?" Sakura said.

Then the door opened all the way and reveled… Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said surprised.

"I'm sorry, am I coming at a bad time?" Asked Syaoran worriedly.

"No! Not at all!" Sakura quickly said.

"I'm sorry; I just came to visit you… Is that's ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." Sakura said smiling.

"Are you here to see, Meiling?" Asked Sakura.

"No. Only you." Syaoran said looking any where but at Sakura.

Sakura blushed lightly.

"Syaoran… Um… Thank you for the um flowers." Sakura said getting redder.

"Oh, it's nothing Ms. Sakura." Syaoran said smiling.

"Did you like the other present?" Asked Syaoran.

"What other present?" Sakura asked confused.

"The other present… you didn't look inside the envelope for something else did you?" Asked Syaoran sighing.

"No…" Sakura said embarrassed.

Syaoran laughed a sweet stern laugh.

Sakura smiled.

"Well do you still have the envelope?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I have it um hold on." Sakura searched around for it.

_Where did I put that thing? What a minute! I put it under my pillow! _

Sakura quickly retrieved it from the pillow case.

"Good hiding place." Syaoran said smirking.

Sakura blushed while she handed it to him.

He opened it up and took out a small note.

"Here. Hope you enjoy it." Syaoran said as he handed it to her.

Sakura looked confused. She took the note slowly.

She opened it up and her eyes grew big.

It said:

I would like it if you would have this…

Please except this as a token of our friendship.

Thank you Ms. Sakura.

Syaoran Li

And with that Sakura saw a beautiful key with a red string around it. The key was old fashion but looked very shiny and almost new. It was gold with light silver trimming around it and a very deep looking end. It was gorgeous!

"Oh it absolutely beautiful! But I can't accept this. It must be worth a fortune!" But when Sakura didn't hear a reply she looked up to see the room empty.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Sakura looked at the door but saw no one.

_Am I just imaging him? But my brother said he saw him… So why am I so uptight? Maybe I should walk it out…_

Sakura got out of bed clumsily and held on to the wall.

_It feels like I haven't even walked before! _

Sakura opened the door and turned left.

She stopped at the door next door.

Sakura read:

Meiling Li

Room # 445

Sakura knocked lightly, half wishing she heard it and half wishing she didn't.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice.

Sakura stood silent not knowing what to do.

"What do you want? Come in already!"

Sakura picked up her courage and opened the door. Hoping to find Syaoran there.

But she only saw a girl which Sakura thought was Meiling.

"Um, Hi, I'm Sakura. I um just wanted to um…" Sakura was just at a lost of words.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Meiling surprised and annoyed.

"I- I'm sorry… It's just I thought… Syaoran was here." Sakura finally got the words out.

"Syaoran? You mean Li Syaoran?" Asked Meiling looking shocked.

"Yes. Why?" Sakura was wondering.

"Li Syaoran has been dead for already 2 years now. I was engaged to him. I'm his cousin. I loved him very much!" Meiling said defensively.

"O- Oh. I- I'm s- s- sorry." Sakura said backing out of the room.

"Isn't everybody?" Asked Meiling.

Sakura then saw Meiling was beautiful. With black silky hair and fiery eyes and light skin to make her eyes stand out.

Sakura ran out of there.

_Syaoran is… dead? But that's impossible! Simply impossible! He can't be dead! I was just talking to him! _

Sakura went to her room and shut her door and lay on the bed and cried.

She cried for a whole 3 hours straight.

_Life is so cruel! _

Sakura fell asleep and had sad dreams of her mother's death.

But little did Sakura know that two auburn eyes looking through the window starring sadly at her then walking down the sidewalk not being noticed besides the wind.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this Chappie! I want to thank the people for reviewing again! Thank you! And just to say Syaoran is NOT a ghost. I may have put confusion. Sorry! Well please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital Explanation

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I'm so sorry I confused you guys! Well in this Chappie there will be a reason for all of this. Any-who I would like to, thank **yukyungtang**, **Cherryblossom93**, **Jenna-Lynn Kramer**, **ffgirl-07**, **krnanimegrl**, **sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran**, **and** **Emerald Purity, **for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 4: The Hospital Explanation (Part One)

Sakura awoke to darkness.

Sakura winced in pain. From all the crying it made her chest tight.

Sakura just couldn't make it out. She couldn't put the pieces together.

_My chest is so tight! I think I'm going to throw up! _

Sakura held her chest and stomach.

Sakura weakly pressed the nurse button.

After 5 minutes later the door opened.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Rose asked while she went over to Sakura, who was taking deep breathes.

"Rose… My… Chest it… hurts so… much!" Sakura gasped out.

Rose's eyes then grew wide. Rose acted immediately.

"Well it's time to take your medication. I'll go get the nebulizer." Rose said running out of the room. (AN: For those people who don't know what a nebulizer is it's a machine that you use for asthma. You put some kind of liquid medicine and breathe it in. It takes about 15-20 minutes to do. If you want to learn more just E-mail me! Let's get back to the story:)

A few minutes later Rose came back with the machine and the medicine.

As Rose was putting in the wire and the medicine, Sakura stopped breathing so intensely and stared out the window.

_I have to think the situation through! How can Syaoran be dead? He was live and well when I saw him! Wait that means he lied to me! But wait if he's a… ghost… then he could have seen Meiling. But… It just doesn't make sense! My head hurts… _

"Sakura, here! Are you death? My goodness. This is not the time to play!" Rose said rather harshly.

"Sorry." Mumbled Sakura.

Sakura put the tube in her mouth. As Rose turned on the machine.

A nock was on the door and Rose went to go get it.

"Yes… I'm… sure… yes… I'm not sure…" Rose whispered to the doctor.

The doctor came in and smiled at Sakura.

After about 20 minutes Sakura turned the machine off.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daisy Troy. And I hope you are feeling better." The doctor said smiling brightly.

Dr. Troy looked rather beautiful. She has dark black hair that was about shoulder length and soft Blue eyes. She has been my doctor for 2 years but I barly see her.

"Sakura how are you?"

"Better."

"Good." Dr. Troy said happily.

"Well let you get some rest." With that they both left.

"Sakura couldn't help but start crying again.

_I don't understand! Why does he have to be dead? The first good thing that's happen to me is dead! Why? _

Sakura feel in to a deep slumber.

3 hours past. Then 4 hours. Then 5 hours. It was 5:49 P.M.

Sakura awoke to a soft nock.

"Come in." Sakura said drowsily while rubbing her eyes.

The door shut and Sakura stretched her arms out high.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked when she finally noticed that someone came in.

"Ms. Sakura, I guess I better explain myself." Syaoran said sighing lightly.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"I've come to tell you the truth." Syaoran said softly.

"My name is Li Syaoran. I live by myself in a small house. I pretend to die so I wouldn't have to marry my cousin, Meiling." Syaoran said as though it was nothing.

"Oh… so you faked your death?" Sakura said surprised.

Syaoran nodded.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I drowned." Syaoran said as though everyone would do it.

"Oh…" Sakura said while absorbing the information.

"You know what? I don't know why I'm doing here really. But something just told me to come see you." Syaoran said.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I need to go. I hope to see you soon." Syaoran said while opening the door.

"But you still didn't tell me much detail." Sakura said.

"Later. Maybe later." Syaoran said.

The door shut quietly.

_If he doesn't want to be my friend then why even bother? _

Sakura turned and called Rose and told her if they were any more people that wanted to see her tell them she was asleep.

Sakura pulled the blanket up to her face for warmth and comfort. But only got warmth. No comfort.

* * *

I hope you all liked this Chappie! I know it's shorter then the other Chappie's but the next one will be longer!I know it doesn't tell much about Syaoran but I promise the next Chappie or the one after the next one will explain. I was planning on doingthe nextchappie about Sakura's past. Will you guys like that? If not that's ok! Well please review! And if you have any ideas please please please let me know! Thanks:) (Also I'll be updating real soon!) (At least hopefully…) :) 


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital Explanation 2

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am sorry I took so long to update! Please forgive me! I would like to thank **nekoxlove, krnanimegrl, ffgirl-07, ****sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, yukyungtang, xhikarix, and happysakura110 (Thank you for the great idea!)**

**Enjoy:)**

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 5: The Hospital Explanation (Part two)

Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

And remembered something very odd…

Flashback:

Sakura was by the sea admiring the deep blue/green color that washed away all her worries.

_What a wonderful day! I'm glad I could see the ocean one last time before I have to go back inside for a while… _

Sakura walked till she got to these big rocks and climbed all the way to the top! (Which wasn't that high but Sakura is only 10)

Sakura sat on the rock and admired the view it gave her.

A small noise was coming from the sand.

Sakura's eyes turned to fear.

"W- Who is it?" Asked Sakura.

Then Sakura leaned to the side and saw… Syaoran!

"Hello!" Sakura said suddenly surprising herself and Syaoran.

"Hi. What do you want from me?" Asked the boy trying to be mean but was failing miserably because of Sakura's burning emerald eyes.

"Your name." Sakura answered directly.

Syaoran stared at her in shock.

"I'm Syaoran… Li… What's your name?"

"Sakura… Kinomoto…" Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Syaoran getting red.

"Nothing… It's just I knew something good was going to happen. That's why I'm so happy!" Sakura said smiling.

"Right… Anyway I need to fake my death so bye." Syaoran started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going? Did you say death?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… I'm going to pretend I died so I don't marry my stupid cousin." Syaoran said coldly.

"Oh… Well can I…"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Sakura as she fell into the deep end of the water.

Sakura splashed loudly into the water and started sinking.

_Mommy! Help… Wait mommy's dead…_

Then Sakura saw a blurry figure dive into the water and save her.

She gasped for breath and opened her eyes.

"Miss. Sakura are you alright?" Sakura saw Syaoran starring at her worriedly.

"I'm… not a Miss; I'm about your age…" Sakura managed to say.

"Ok. Sorry, Miss. Sakura. You can't tell anyone I saved you. Ok?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stared deep into his chocolate eyes.

"Al… alright." Sakura managed to say.

Syaoran leaned in a kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"I hope you feel better." And with that Syaoran ran into the water and disappeared. Waiting for people to find out he's 'dead'.

End Flashback

Sakura opened her eyes.

_I knew Syaoran before now! But how come I just remembered it? I'm confused. _

Sakura pressed the nurse button.

A second later Rose came in with Sakura's breakfast.

"Good Morning Sakura! How are you?" Rose asked happily.

"Great! Really! I feel like I knew him from when I was little!" Sakura said happily.

"WHAT!" Rose asked.

"Sakura, is he the one who made you all wet and then saved you?"

Sakura looked outside and said, "No. I said 'I feel like I know him when I was little.'" Sakura said with no emotion.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sakura!" Rose said apologetically.

"It's alright." Sakura whispered.

"Well I'll see you later." Rose then quickly hurried away as though Sakura was about to asked questions.

"Ok. Bye." Sakura aid smiling.

Rose stared at her a moment then closed the door.

_I'm glad she left now I can think for a minute. _

Sakura smiled slightly and recalled her dream.

A nock was on her door.

"Come in." Sakura said.

The door opened slightly.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" A voice that sounded female asked.

"Um… Yes?" Sakura asked a little bit frightened.

The door opened reveling a very tall women and she was beautiful with long black hair and eyes and very pale almost white.

"Hello, I am Yelen Li. Syaoran's mother." Yelen said sort of sadly.

_She's Syaoran's mother! Boy is she beautiful! _

Sakura put on her best fake confused look.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Li but I have no idea who this Syaoran… was it… person is." Sakura said sort of scarily.

"Please Ms. Kinomoto; I do not want to be lied to. I know you know my son and I would like to know where he is." Yelen said getting mad.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your son!" Sakura said hoping she sounded convincing.

"I doubt my niece would lie to me. So tell me where he is or I will slap you!" Yelen said with so much rage her beautiful face looked mean then ever.

"Sakura tell me!" Yelen walked over to Sakura and hit her on the cheek.

Sakura stared in horror as Yelen walked out of the room.

Sakura felt her cheek and felt it go numb.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

Sakura slowly pushed the nurse button.

Rose walked in automatically.

"Are you ok Sakura? Did Yelen hit you?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yes she did." Sakura said showing Rose her cheek.

"Oh that… stupid woman! Don't worry Sakura you won't ever see her again." Rose immediately walked out of the room.

Sakura then began to cry.

_Momma! Please I need you! God please help me! Let me die! _

Sakura cried even harder and then she felt something warm rap around her.

Sakura looked up. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran stared down at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me Sakura! I shouldn't have made you go through this. It's my battle not yours. Please forgive me." Syaoran then had tears in his eyes.

"It's ok." Sakura said soothingly.

"My mother can kill you. Nothing will stop her. I promise you that I will keep you safe even if I have to reveal that I'm alive." Syaoran said while he pushed Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" Asked Sakura hopingly.

Syaoran looked into her eyes and then sighed.

"Alright Sakura. I'll stay. But only for tonight." Syaoran said giving up.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." Was all Sakura said before cuddling deeper into Syaoran's chest and his arms tighten around her as she drifted of to a deep sleep.

To await for her horrible problems tomorrow…

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it! I'm very sorry for updating late! Well I'll update soon. Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you! Happy New Year's:) 


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital tragedies 1

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **ffgirl-07, Katy, Christine, angelraine**, **yukyungtang**, **krn5rul3, Cherryblossom93**, and **princessmoi** Thank you all for reviewing!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 6:The Hospital tragedies (Part one)

Sakura opened her eyes. A dark room came into view.

_Am I home?_

Sakura looked around and saw a figure standing talking to another figure.

They were whispering about something.

Sakura shifted her weight so she could hear better.

"…There's nothing…No…That's…"

A female voice then said loudly, "I do not care! You will find my son! Even if I have to kill to have you find him I certainly will!" That was no doubt Yelen's voice.

The man's voice then boomed. "I quit! No one will ever find your son. No wonder he ran off! With you threatening death!" He then barged out of the room and you could hear loud footsteps going down the stairs.

"You putrid man!" Yelled Yelen loudly.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Yelen then came up to Sakura's door and started moving the handle.

Sakura's eyes grew scared. Sakura opened her mouth and was about to scream when a hand quickly went over her mouth.

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran with a very serious face on. "SHH."

Sakura turned her eyes to the door.

"We have to get you out of here. Quickly!" Syaoran took his hands of her face and started taking of the tape to her skin.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sakura in a frantic but low voice.

"I'm saving you." Syaoran said quickly. "We don't have a lot of time you know."

"But I can't leave! I could get sicker!" Sakura said.

The door then opened wide.

Yelen looked into the room and frowned. "Where is that girl!" Yelen then turned and hurried down the hallway.

Syaoran got the tape off in time to quickly hide himself and Sakura under the bed.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looking rather ashen and nodded.

Syaoran put Sakura back on the bed and put the tape back on.

"I better leave." Syaoran said rather tiredly.

"Ok. See you soon?" Sakura asked. But she didn't wait for the answer because she then fainted, making the machine go off.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Yes. Soon." Then he was off like a shooting star.

"Sakura!" Yelled as Rose ran into the room.

Sakura opened her eyes a little.

"Yelen… soon… back… Syao..." Sakura could hardly breathe.

"Sakura stay with me! Please!" Then a nurse quickly came into the room.

"Quickly notify the doctor! She's fallen ill!"

Sakura didn't hear the rest. She fell into complete darkness for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. They felt very heavy.

So did her head.

"Momma?" Sakura crocked out.

"No it's me. Touya." Sakura focused on a figure and it turned into Touya.

"Touya? You came… to see…me…?" Sakura crocked out even worse.

"SHH. Go back to sleep. Dad will be here soon. So will Tomoyo."

"Tha…ts great…" Sakura managed to say.

"Maybe I should call you Croaky." Touya said laughing a little.

"If you do I'll…" Sakura stopped when she heard footsteps at the door.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Rose ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Rose!" Sakura said happily.

Sakura looked over at Touya who was blushing.

_I hope they do end up together!_

"So was he here?" Rose asked looking at me but still hugging me.

It was Sakura's time for her face to become red and Touya to blow a fuse.

"What! That brat was here!" Touya's rage grew every second.

"No! WE haven't even seen each other for a long time!" Sakura said defensively.

"Ha! See Rose!" Touya said with an 'I-told- you-so' grin.

"Whatever!" Then Rose whispered into my ear, "We'll talk later." I nodded.

"Touya can I speak with you for a moment?" Rose asked walking out of the room.

"Uh, sure." Touya followed her and shut the door. Good thing Sakura was well enough to walk over to the door to hear the conversation.

"Touya why are you so rude when it comes to that boy! What did he do to you! You have no right to keep Sakura from her friends! Did you know I was on the verge of liking you as a friend and there you go to ruin Sakura's happiness! Next time I won't make the same mistake of calling you if Sakura gets ill again!" Touya stared at her for a second.

Rose smiled then said sweetly, "Good day Mr. Kinomoto-san. I'll tell Sakura you had to leave right away. Thank you." Rose turned and started walking to the room.

"You think you're the only one who has a say! Well you don't choose what to do with Sakura! I do so stop making her life horrid when all you do is get Sakura meals. You do nothing of the importance. You are a stupid women!" Touya yelled with his rage controlling his voice.

Rose stared at him then suddenly very oddly burst into tears. "I hate you!" Rose yelled then ran down the hallway with her hands covering her face.

Touya then laughed evilly. "Good riddance!" Yelled Touya after her.

He then opened Sakura's door and stared at Sakura.

Sakura looked at his face and saw tears threatening to come out.

"I'm the stupid one. Sakura I'm sorry." Then he turned around and went down the steps. Sakura ran over to the big window. Touya then walked out of the building then looked up at Sakura and put on a sad smile and waved. He didn't wait for her to wave back and continued on his way.

Sakura sunk into her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sakura pressed the nurse button.

A different nurse came into the room. "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Where's Rose?" Asked Sakura.

"She went home early. She was really not looking so good." The nurse said sighing.

Sakura nodded. "That's all I wanted to know." Sakura said sighing as well.

"Alright then." The nurse left.

_Poor Rose! I hope she's alright! I also hope Tomoyo gets here quickly. _

Sakura fell asleep.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up will you?" Sakura was being shacked awake.

"What?" Sakura groaned out.

"It's me Tomoyo!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo in a beautiful light yellow dress with light yellow gloves, her hair up in a beautifully made bun with light yellow beads in them, and with rosy cheeks and dark red lips.

"Tomoyo! You look wonderful!" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you! But that's not why I came. I came to tell you something very important! Rose got into a horrible accident! She got into a car crash!"

Sakura became very ashen. "How? Why? When?" Sakura asked.

"She was driving and another car got into the wrong lane that she was in and crashed right into her. It happened about 20 or so minutes ago."

"Oh. Is she here?" Sakura asked losing breath.

"Yes. But I don't know what kind of injures she has." Tomoyo said sadly.

Tears fell down Sakura's face.

"Don't cry!" Tomoyo wrapped her into a hug.

"Tomoyo how can I survive? I feel so weak… I… my chest!" Sakura clutched her chest.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly ran out and got a nurse.

The nurse came in with the nebulizer. "Here you go. Quickly!" Sakura breathed in big puffs.

After about 15- 20 minutes Sakura felt better.

"Thank goodness for the treatment!" The nurse said relieved.

Tomoyo agreed. While Sakura looked out the window. "If you need me…"The nursetrailed of as she left the room.

"I better be going Sakura. I have a concert to do." Tomoyo said leaving.

"Bye Sakura-Chan."

"Bye." Sakura said staring off into space.

The door shut quietly making Sakura alone.

_I want my mommy. She was always there for me… Christmas is really close, momma. I want to be well. So I could go home for it. _

_Instead of giving up I should try. Try to get better. Try to let myself feel better. I'm going to do it! No matter what it takes! I'm going to have a great Christmas!_

* * *

Well I hope you all like it:) I really enjoyed righting this chappie! Please review and if you have any ideas comments ECT, please let me know! Thank you:) I'll try to update faster this time! Thanks again:) 


	7. Chapter 7: The Hospital tragedies 2

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed! I didn't get as much reviews as I had hoped for… but I hope I can get more reviews this time! But I really much appreciate all the people who reviewed!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 6: Hospital tragedies (Part two)

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in bed.

_I'm felling worse than before. Feel so tired all the time now… _

Sakura slowly lifted herself up from her position.

"Can't I just get better please!" Sakura yelled which made her cough.

A beeping sound went off and a nurse came running in. "Are you alright?" The nurse asked filing the treatment up.

Sakura managed to take deep breathes. "Yes." Sakura breathed out.

The nurse turned on the machine then left the room.

_No one wants to be around me anymore. No one likes me anymore. _

Sakura sighed but quickly breathed in.

After about 15-20 minutes Sakura turned off the machine.

Sakura slowly picked at the tape on her arm till she got it off.

Sakura took out the needle slowly and then got out of bed slowly.

Sakura felt blood dripping down her arm. But she ignored it. She opened the door silently. All the nurses where out on lunch break, so Sakura tiptoed to the main counter and went up to the computer.

"You little sneak!" Someone said behind Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned around and smiled.

"Touya! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here to see you… And see Rose… I need to say I'm sorry…" Touya said embarrassingly.

Sakura laughed. "What happened to all mighty big brother?"

"Stop it Croaky!" Said Touya receiving a swift kick from Sakura.

"I'm glad to see you all smiles Sakura." Touya said happily but then noticed Sakura's arm with blood all over it.

"Sakura! What happened to your arm! Did you go through a war to get here!" Touya asked getting nervous and worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. And no I didn't." Sakura grinned at her brother.

Sakura quickly typed in 'Rose'. 300 entries came in.

"Wow!" Touya said shocked.

"Um… Let's try this one." Sakura clicked on the one that said 'Terrible car crash for nurse!'

"I think that's the one." Touya said.

Sakura checked the number Floor #3 Room # 219.

"She's on the floor below us." Sakura said happily.

"Well let's go then." Sakura grinned then nodded.

"Stop grinning! Smile you sleepy head!" Touya said grinning.

Sakura smiled back.

_Touya you say the most oddest things! _

They took the elevator.

"Room 214. Room 212."

"We're going the wrong way!" Touya said checking the numbers.

"But we already checked that way!" Sakura yelled.

"But we're going the wrong way!" Touya yelled back.

"WE ALREADY WENT THAT WAY!"

"BUT WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"HAHAHA!" They turned around and saw Rose standing there in a hospital nightgown with minor cuts and bruises laughing like she has never seen anything more funny.

"Rose!" Sakura yelled as she ran and gave her a hug.

"Sakura! I'm so happy your ok!" Rose said smiling and returning the hug.

Rose turned her attention to Touya. "Hello Touya." Rose said turning her face away.

"Hey… Rose can I please talk to you?"

Rose turned to look at him then smiled.

"I guess so. Sakura will you please excuse us?" Rose said winking at her.

"Sure." Sakura trailed off to the candy machine.

"What should I get?" Sakura then turned her attention to the two people talking.

_How can I be spying if I can't hear what they're saying! _

Sakura moved closer.

But then she saw Rose jump and hug Touya. They both had a real big smile on there faces.

_How cute! Or what Tomoyo would say how KAWAII! _

"I guess I better leave them alone."

Sakura pressed the elevator button. _But first…_

Sakura took out her camera that she has in her pocket (Don't ask…) and took a picture.

CLICK!

Rose screamed and Touya glared at Sakura. "YOU LITTLE!" Touya went running after her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

DING DING!

Sakura quickly jumped into the elevator and stacked out her tough!

"You snooze you loose!" Sakura yelled as the door closed and she heard a thump.

_Ouch! _

Sakura burst into laughter.

The elevator opened and she walked out still laughing.

"Sakura! Where have you been? Your arm it's bleeding!" The nurse said quickly pushing Sakura into her room.

"I'm sorry. But I went to go see Rose." Sakura said as the nurse cleaned the wound.

The nurse put the tape back on. "Now please Sakura don't take off the tape. Ok?" Sakura nodded.

"Good. With you missing you missed your visitor. A boy about your age. He asked me to give you this." The nurse gave Sakura an envelope.

"Thank you." Sakura said taking the envelope from her and wondering what was in it.

The nurse left shortly after she made Sakura promise not to do that again.

_I wonder what's in the letter… I better open it now before…._

Sakura started wheezing very heavily. A beeping noise went off franticly.

A nurse and Dr. Troy quickly came into the room.

Both of them started saying things to each other then Dr. Troy said to Sakura. "Sakura I want you to take big breathes. One breath. Two breath. Three…." Sakura could only hear her own breathing.

Sakura looked down at the note in her hands. She slowly let it fall to the ground. Then slowly shut her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! We lost her!" BEEP!

I hope you liked this chappie! And thank you very much for the people that reviewed! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: The Hospital tragedies 3

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **miharu-rin, ffgirl-07, yukyungtang, Animefreakkagome, and angelraine** for reviewing! Thank you! I know I put Sakura on her death bed but I can assure you that Sakura is not going to stay dead. Also for the last chappie I meant to put Chapter 7 not chapter 6.

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 8: Hospital tragedies (Part three)

Recap:

A nurse and Dr. Troy quickly came into the room.

Both of them started saying things to each other then Dr. Troy said to Sakura. "Sakura I want you to take big breathes. One breath. Two breath. Three…." Sakura could only hear her own breathing.

Sakura looked down at the note in her hands. She slowly let it fall to the ground. Then slowly shut her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! We lost her!" BEEP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse and doctor reacted quickly.

"Quickly come quick! One of our patients just had their heart stop!" The nurse said quickly.

"_Breath…"_

"_Live my darling…"_

"_Breath…"_

Sakura cried out in pain as she opened her eyes.

"Sakura! Oh thank heavens you're alive!" Dr. Troy said with a sigh of relief.

Sakura heard the monitor go BEEP BEEP BEEP… It just kept going.

Sakura looked at the nurse then the doctor.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"It's alright. You just get some rest." Dr. Troy said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes automatically.

"Good… I think it's time we approach this asthma more carefully… She… No…" Dr. Troy laughed gently.

Sakura opened her eyes to see the room dark and… scary…

_I died… I really did… die… How? Why? Is there something I'm missing here? _

Sakura heard footsteps outside the door.

But then they quickly disappeared.

Sakura let out a sigh.

Sakura tried to remember why she had this feeling that she was missing something important.

Then Sakura remembered the envelope.

"Oh!" Sakura said out loud.

Sakura looked at the floor but noticed nothing was there…

_Ok maybe it fell under the bed… _

Sakura checked and was relieved to see the envelop.

Sakura looked at the letter.

It said:

Soon. I promise once you're better and safe at home. We will meet anywhere you want. Soon.

S.L.

Sakura put the note back into the envelope.

_Soon… Why soon? Why not now? _

Sakura felt really tired.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes.

_I feel so weak! _

Sakura forced herself to sit up.

Sakura turned and saw Touya sitting there sleeping.

Sakura smiled as she remembered the camera.

_I hope he didn't find it! _

Sakura giggled.

Touya stirred when he heard Sakura.

Sakura weakly looked around and saw a glass of water.

Sakura tried to reach it. She was too weak to get it…

Sakura slowly clicked the nurse button.

Instantly Dr. Troy came into the room.

"Sakura it is such a pleasure to have you here with us! Sakura we have some good news for you! In about a week… you'll be able to go home!" Dr. Troy said with a smile.

Sakura's eye's light up. "I'll be able to go home!" Sakura said with much happiness.

"I can't wait to see you be your joyful self again." Said a sleepy voice. Sakura smiled at Touya who just woke up with a big smile on his face.

_Just think… I'M GOING HOME!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! This time it ends with a happy note! Please review! And if you have ideas, comments, questions, ect. please tell me! Thank you for reading:)


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital Goodbye

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Weary Soulsearcher, lidoOl ashun sweetii, angelraine, cherriblossomxz, and takari love** for reviewing! Thank you! I'm happy Sakura is finally going home! The chappie after this or two chappie's after this one Sakura will be home! (I'm still deciding which one…) I will tell you at the end!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 9: The Hospital Goodbye

Sakura smiled as she thought of life at home and being around her friends again!

_What if they don't want me as a friend anymore? What if I'm way behind in school? What if I'm forgotten completely? _

Sakura bit her lip.

_I can't think About that! I have to be strong! And the best part is…_

"I'm going to be home for Christmas!" Sakura said yelling joyfully and throwing her hands up in the air.

The door opened and Rose came in. "Are you ok?" Rose asked franticly.

"I'm fine! I'm just so happy!" Sakura said laughing at her worried friend.

"Why wouldn't I be? My brother and one of my best friends are dating!" Sakura paused and saw her blush.

"And I'm going to be home for Christmas!" Sakura said happily.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura!" Rose said happily.

"But what if nobody wants to be my friend? What if I'm too far behind and I have to go back to 4th grade? What if I'm forgotten completely?" Sakura asked getting all nervous and tears started forming at her eyes.

"Oh Sakura!" Rose went and hugged Sakura tight.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be alright." Rose said smiling.

The door burst open and there was her dad with a lot of balloons and a shopping bag. "Hello my sweet Sakura!" I smiled. "Dad!" I said happily.

Behind him was the nurse and Dr. Troy.

Dr. Troy smiled. "It is such a pleasure to have had you, **MS. SAKURA**."

_Ms. Sakura… Ms. Sakura… Ms. Sakura…_

It repeated over and over again in her head.

"Are you alright?" Asked Dr. Troy.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Did any of you see… wait! Where's Touya?" Sakura asked looking around.

"He said he would be running late… He had something to do." Said Rose.

Sakura then nodded.

_Why am I all of a sudden feel like I'm missing something important? Wait! Syaoran is real… but why am I having second thoughts? Touya saw him! I can't have any doubts. I'm going home to spend a wonderful Christmas with my family. Wait a second! Why am I thinking about this? I'm only 12! I'm not 15 or anything! "Even if I was allowed on a date it wouldn't matter! I'm only 12!" _Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

_Did I just say that out loud!_

"Sakura do you like someone or do you just want to go out with someone?" Sakura looked at her father who seemed calm but yet a tad bit annoyed.

"No! I was just um thinking of a um a um… um…" Sakura stammered.

"One of those days!" Rose said with both her hands together and she sighed happily.

"The wonderful book about a 12 year old that is sort of like Cinderella…" Rose said looking at Sakura with big eyes.

Sakura took the hint.

"She has a horrible step brother and horrible step- uncle. The 12 year old is always told what to do… she likes this boy but can't tell him!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"One of those days!" Rose said smiling. "You should really read it!"

Bang! Everyone turned to look at the door and there was Touya laughing so hard he fell to the floor on his knees.

"What is so funny?" Rose asked with hands on her hips and an attitude.

"Nothing. (laughter) Abso- (laughter) noth-th-ing." Touya said ready to die of laughter.

Sakura started laughing too.

_He's on to us! He knows we're lying!_

Touya smirked but then picked up the bag and walked over to Sakura's bed.

He slid of the plastic bag and there was a cracked vase with cherry blossoms.

"Since you love cherry blossoms, I thought you would like or would have liked these."

Sakura smiled.

"I love them Touya! But I have one question to ask you in private please." Sakura looked at everyone.

"Oh yes." Said Sakura's father.

Everyone finally left.

Instead of going with the grown-ups Rose AND Dr. Troy stayed behind to hear the conversation.

"What are you staying back for?" Rose asked in a surprise whisper.

Dr. Troy put her hands on her hips.

"I'm concerned for my patients. What abut you?" Dr. Troy asked.

"She's my friend. I'm concerned as well." Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"If we keep it up we'll miss the whole conversation." Dr. Troy said whispering.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked down at her hands.

They felt all clammy.

_I guess I'm really nervous!_

"What do you want to talk about?" Touya asked.

"Well… I don't want you to get mad at me…" Sakura said messing with the sheets.

"Sakura… are you talking about the brat oh I mean boy?" Touya asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura you're my little sister. You can tell me anything." Touya smiled.

"Ok… I just want to know if he's… um…. real…" Sakura said hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Sakura… Yes he is real." Touya said with a little bit of shock in his voice.

"Why?"

"I… was just wondering." Sakura said smiling back.

"Ok… So that's it?" Touya asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok…" Touya smiled and hugged his sister.

"You know you look more like mom ever single day!" Touya asked smiling a goofy smile.

"Thanks." Sakura hugged her brother.

_Since today is the last day I'm here… maybe Syaoran will come and I'll be able to tell him my good news! _

Sakura smiled to herself.

"I have to go. I promised I would help out with the soccer game today." Touya said letting go of Sakura.

"Bye." Touya said grinning.

"Bye." Sakura said with a smile.

Instantly Rose and Dr. Troy quickly ran from the door way as Touya opened the door and looked around with an 'I thought I heard people' sort of look before shutting the door.

Sakura smiled.

_I'm going home!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours have passed and still no sign of Syaoran.

Sakura decided to go to sleep.

When Sakura awoke there was a knock on her door.

"Come in…" Sakura said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

The door opened to revel… Rose, with a tray full of delicious foods.

"Tada! All you're favorites!" Rose said happily.

Sakura looked at the tray and noticed she was terribly hungry.

"Thanks Rose!" Sakura said happily.

Rose placed the tray of food down.

"Yum!" Sakura said happily.

Rose smiled then left.

Sakura ate every last bite.

Still no sign of Syaoran.

_I guess he's not coming… What am I worried for? He always comes… not always… _

Sakura felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_Why do I have to be such a big baby? _

Then a low sharp knock was heard.

Sakura turned her head to the door and whispered, "Come in."

After about a minute the door opened to revel…

Li Yelen!

She smiled a small smile.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto, How are you feeling?" She asked nicely.

Sakura glared at the woman who was not supposed to be there.

When Sakura didn't answer, Yelen smiled a small smile again.

"I hear you are going home. Am I right?" Without waiting for Sakura to answer she walked over to her and went really close to Sakura's ear and whispered,

"Don't be afraid of people who don't care, but of people who do care."

Sakura then turned shocked.

Yelen smiled then walked to the door looked back once and smiled then turned and walked down the hall, leaving the door open.

Sakura felt sick at that moment.

_What could she have meant? _

Sakura starred in shock at the light now dark painted wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes.

_I feel asleep? Was that all a dream? _

But Sakura looked at the door and noticed it was still opened.

Sakura turned to look at the clock and noticed it was 9:20 in the morning.

_I slept all through the night! Oh my gosh they are going to be here to pick me up in 10 minutes! But I didn't say goodbye to Syaoran! _

In an instant Rose walked in.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" Rose said smiling happily.

"I'm great." Sakura said returning the smile.

"That's good." Rose went over to Sakura and started taking off the bandage.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking off the bandage and needle. They are going to be here soon." Sakura sighed softly.

Rose looked at Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess I'm going top miss this place…"

Rose started to laugh. And while she was laughing she ripped off the bandage which got a little yelp from Sakura and quickly but carefully took out the needle.

"Their you go." Rose said more calmly.

Sakura winced when she saw the blood.

"Don't worry, little monster. You'll be fine."

Sakura turned and saw Touya and her father ready to pick her up.

Sakura smiled. _I guess I'm really going home…_

"Will you please excuse us? Sakura needs to get dressed know."

After they left Rose helped Sakura put on warm things to help Sakura keep warm.

"Got everything?" Rose asked kindly.

Sakura nodded.

_I feel like I'm an oven! _

Sakura walked out of the room and looked back onemore time.

"Come on squirt." Touya said already leaving with his father.

"Hey! Wait!" Sakura turned and hugged Rose hard.

"Bye Rose! See you soon!" Sakura ran to keep up with her family.

"Bye Sakura!" Rose said waving.

When they got in the car Sakura starred back at the hospital.

Soon they started driving off.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

Touya, who was happy his sister was going home, looked at Sakura and noticed lots of tears going down her face.

At that moment he knew Sakura was going to miss the one person for a very long time…

* * *

Well here's a nice long chappie for you! I'm sorry Sakura didn't get to see Syaoran… but I have a surprising twist! Well it's really not a surprise because Sakura is going to be older… a 14 year old! Yay! Now I can really get into the romantic thing. :) Also I guess you can tell Sakura is going to be home for the next chappie! Well please review! And if you have any comment's, ideas, ect. please tell me! Thank you:) 


	10. Chapter 10: It's happening again1

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **uriko, Animefreakkagome, ffgirl-07, Sakura Avalon, Sakura-jr17, angelraine, Weary Soulsearcher, Aethereal Dreams, takari love**, and **Inuyashangel** for reviewing! Thank you! As I told you in the last chappie Sakura is now 14. Yay! Well…

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 10: It's happening again… (Part one)

When Sakura got home she dried her tears and smiled as she saw the beautiful house she once remembered long ago.

Still the cream colored house with pure white windows and flowers freezing in the weather.

"Don't be shy Sakura. Go in!" Sakura's father said smiling happily.

Sakura went inside and the sweet smell of Roses swept through Sakura.

_It's just like I remember! _

Sakura ran from one side of the house to the next.

"Calm down Sakura! Please!" Her father said worriedly.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura went down the hall to the last bedroom.

Her mother's paint room…

She opened it the door and sighed.

It was a pitiful sight.

No light was in it. The smell of wet dirty water washed over Sakura.

Sakura made a face.

"Come on Sakura. Close the door so you can see your room." Sakura's father said.

Sakura obediently closed the door and went to her room 3 doors down.

"Close your eyes Sakura." Touya said smiling.

Sakura closed her eyes.

She heard the door open. "Ok. Now open them."

Sakura opened her eyes and starred in shock.

Her once all white bedroom was now covered with the scent of cherry blossoms. Her bed was now covered in a soft pink color. Her walls were covered with cherry blossoms and one cherry blossom tree which had almost all of the flowers bloomed except one.

"W-Who did this?" Sakura asked in a soft tone.

"Your mother did." Said Sakura's father.

Sakura felt tears ready to fall.

"You don't like it?" Asked Sakura's father.

"I love it!" Sakura said happily. She looked all around her room.

"It's lovely!" Sakura said.

A smile went over Sakura's dad's face.

Touya smiled a little smile as he looked at his sister.

Sakura recognized almost everything. Besides the paint room and her room.

Sakura smiled as she thought of spending Christmas with her family.

That Christmas Sakura went to her room at 11:58 p.m. and cried her eyes out till she fell asleep, which was hours later.

--------------------------

_**2 years later**_

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Touya yelled from the kitchen.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm getting up!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura got up and looked around the room. It still had its beautiful cherry blossoms painted on them. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Sakura smiled to herself as she thought of winter break.

"You're going to be late." Touya yelled even louder.

Sakura checked the time and saw it was 6:46!

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Sakura quickly went into quick mode as she put on her uniform.

Sakura looked at herself in her mirror.

A more grown young woman was starring back at her with long light brown hair which reached to her waist, beautiful skin, and big wonderful emerald eyes.

_I look different… I don't know why… _

"Sakura!"

"I'm coming!"

Sakura ran to the kitchen.

"I'm running too late! I can't eat today! Bye!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.

"Ok. Bye!" Touya said back.

"Boy. She really acts different then before." Touya said as he remembered the way she would act when their mother was still alive.

_How can I be running late? Oh I'm so hungry! Maybe I should have grabbed something to eat… Oh well. It's already too late to think about it now! _

Sakura quickly went faster.

"Hi, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo waving at her.

Tomoyo looked beautiful with her long wavy hair and her beautiful violet eyes.

"Hi!" Sakura waved back and waited for her.

"So… How have you been? Did you cry again?" Tomoyo asked in a silent whisper.

Sakura just smiled sadly then nodded.

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo said sadly.

"Hi you guys!" A girl named Chiharu , yelled at them from down the road.

"Hi." Both the girls said back.

"So, Sakura how have you been? Are you feeling sick?" Asked Chiharu.

"Fine. No." Sakura answered as they started walking again.

Tomoyo made a face.

"The bell is going to ring if we don't hurry!" Said Tomoyo who started to run.

Luckily they got there just before the bell rang.

Ding! Ding!

Sakura quickly sat down at her seat.

The teacher then walked in.

"Hello students. I am going to take roll so please try and be quiet." The teacher, Mr. Terada said calmly.

But of course no one listened and started talking.

Which meant Sakura goes in daydream mode.

"Sakura… Sakura… Ms. Kinomoto! Are you here?" Mr.  
Terada snapped.

Sakura immediately got red and nodded.

"Please pay attention Ms. Kinomoto!" Mr. Terada said.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" Sakura mumbled.

After about half an hour, Sakura started day dreaming again.

_It has been 2 years since I last saw him… Why do I always cry for him? Why do I miss him so much? "What is with me?" _

Everyone started staring at her.

"Ms. Kinomoto, please see me after class." Mr. Terada said with an unhappy face.

"Yes Mr. Terada." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo.

She gave her a worried look.

_What did I do to deserve this! This sucks so bad! I wish I could see… What am I saying? For all I know he could have reveled himself to his family and they took him back in… _

_Li Syaoran…_

"Yes, I was wondering if you are having a hard time at home… Everyday you come in with a sad face. I'm starting to get worried." Mr. Terada said with a worried look.

It was after school and Sakura thought she was going to be yelled at for not paying attention in class. Tomoyo of course was waiting outside for her so they can walk home together.

"Oh no! It's um…" Sakura was trying to think of a reason.

"I just miss my mom." Sakura said quickly.

"Oh. But how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Sakura hated whenever someone asked how she felt.

"Alright then. Please be careful alright?" Mr. Terada asked.

Sakura nodded.

Sakura walked outside where she saw Tomoyo sitting peacefully.

Sakura walked over to her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um of course. Why not?" Sakura asked putting on a FAKE smile.

Tomoyo starred in shock.

"Sakura! Why are you lying!" Tomoyo said getting worried for her friend.

"Tomoyo I'm fine!" Sakura said trying to smile hr best smile. But was unsuccessful.

"Sakura… What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing! I'm going home." Sakura said annoyed then stomped the way to her house.

"Fine then!" Tomoyo said going the way to her house.

They both lived on opposite directions.

Sakura stopped stomping and looked around sadly.

She was at the park. It was beautiful there with the leaves changing color as they fell gently to the ground. Though Sakura was not even paying attention to notice it.

_What is my problem? Now Tomoyo is mad at me… _

Sakura felt tears ready to fall.

But then something started happening… she started feeling dizzy.

_Whoa! Why is everything moving? _

Sakura then fell to the floor in pain.

"AH!" Sakura could barely talk.

_My chest! It hurts!_

"Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths." Sakura heard someone say behind her.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw a tall boy.

"Take deep…" He stopped all of a sudden.

Sakura couldn't see his eyes, but a feeling started making her think…

"Li… Syaoran…" Sakura said before falling in the ground in pain and fainting.

The boy picked Sakura up.

"It's been a long time… hasn't it Sakura?" Said the boy as he walked down the sidewalk holding Sakura in his arms…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's another chapter! I'm actually updating soon! Weird… Well anyway please review! And if you have any ideas, comments. ect. please write it to me. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11: It's happening again 2

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **ffgirl-07, Animefreakkagome**, **cherriblossomxz**, **Weary Soulsearcher**, **angelraine, and yukyungtang** for reviewing! Thank you! Just to say, I have a twist in this chappie! (And those of you which is like all of you they did meet again at the end of the last chappie but… I can't spoil the twist! You'll find out!)

Important: I am going away on vacation for 4 days next week. If I hurry I might be able to update before I leave. Well anywho…

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 11: It's happening again… (Part two)

Recap

"AH!" Sakura could barely talk.

_My chest! It hurts!_

"Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths." Sakura heard someone say behind her.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw a tall boy.

"Take deep…" He stopped all of a sudden.

Sakura couldn't see his eyes, but a feeling started making her think…

"Li… Syaoran…" Sakura said before falling in the ground in pain and fainting.

The boy picked Sakura up.

"It's been a long time… hasn't it Sakura?" Said the boy as he walked down the sidewalk holding Sakura in his arms…

---------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

Sakura couldn't tell where she was because the room was so dark.

_Where am I? Am I dreaming?_

Sakura pulled herself up and then felt a rising pain from her head.

_Defiantly not a dream! _

Tears started to form.

"H- hello? Is someone here?" Sakura asked trying to raise her voice but her chest was hurting a lot.

A deadening silence was the only thing to greet her.

Sakura then tried to stand up but then noticed her hands were tied behind her back! Also her legs were tied.

Tears stung her eyes and then one was about to fall but Sakura wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Please someone, are you there? Please someone help me!" Sakura tried to yell but couldn't raise her voice.

"Please someone! Anyone! Please!" Sakura said.

Then Sakura started breathing heavily.

_My asthma! It's acting up again! No! Not now!_

Foot steps started being heard near the door.

Sakura's heart started to quicken.

_Maybe they are here to save me…_

_Or ready to kill me! _

Sakura immediately started panicking.

The foot steps stopped at Sakura's door!

The door handle started to move.

_Oh no! I'm going to die!_

The door swung open making the whole room shack with a BOOM!

A man was standing at the door.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto Sakura. Such a pleasure to see you again." The man who Sakura then recognized was Mr. Terada!

"Mr. Terada?" Sakura asked in an almost whisper voice.

"Yes my dear. I'm really not Mr. Terada. He's my twin. My name is Mr. T. Don't ask me for the whole name. I pretended to be my brother so I can keep a close eye on you. Luck we ALMOST act alike." Mr. T. said with a lopsided smile.

"Well I have work to do, so please let this be easy, Ms. Kinomoto." Mr. T. said as he walked over to Sakura.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Sakura in a fearful tone.

"Nothing that will worry you're little head about." Mr. T. said as he PICKED UP Sakura and PUT HER ON HIS SHOULDER.

At that moment nothing else mattered besides trying to get free of this man's grasp.

Sakura started to scream and kick.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled trying to kick him but failed.

"HAHAHA! You look like a fish when you do that." Mr. T. Said laughing.

Sakura stopped yelling and stopped trying to kick him.

"How dare you! Say I look like a fish! Well you look like a gorilla!" Sakura snapped back at him.

Mr. T. stopped dead in his tracks and put (well really pushed) Sakura on the floor, who landed on her butt.

"OW!" Sakura crocked out.

_Oh no! I'm getting worse. I have to somehow get out of here._

"I'm no gorilla! You are a monkey then!" Yelled Mr. T. with his hand crossed over his chest and looking very proud of himself.

Sakura was about to say something then when she remembered something.

_What a second! I'm very flexible… which means I can do gymnastics! Wait a second I'm tied… I'm going to die here!_

When Sakura was trying to think of a plan, Mr. T. picked her back up and started walking again.

"Wait! Please wait!" Sakura croaked.

But Mr. T. seemed to have drowned her out as he whistled a very happy tune.

They stopped at a door. But not just any door a very beautiful door. With vines and flowers painted on it… It sort of reminded Sakura of her mother's paintings…

Mr. T. opened the door and walked inside as he pushed Sakura on the floor face down.

"OW!" Sakura croaked.

Sakura looked around and noticed it was beautifully furnished with a very expensive look.

"Please sit Ms. Kinomoto on the foldable chain over there."

Sakura was roughly pulled up.

A beautiful woman smiled at her… Yelen Li!

"Hello, Sakura. It is such a pleasure to have you here."

Sakura just starred in shack at her.

_How could this be? Yelen Li was the one who sent this man to capture me? But why? _

"I bet You have a lot of questions for me. Don't worry dear. Don't you worry." The smile was a very deadening smile.

Sakura glared at her.

"I'm going to ask one question and you better answer me. Understood?" Yelen asked.

Sakura just glared.

"Or else." Sakura turned her head and saw Mr. T. with a big lopsided smile on his face.

"Where is my son?"

"I don't know your son."

"Where is my son?"

"I don't know who your son is!"

"Sakura you are making me loose my patience! Tell me where he is or you won't see the light of day!" Yelled Yelen.

Sakura started making wheezing noises.

"What's wrong? Your asthma doing wonders on you?" Asked Yelen with a small grin.

Sakura felt like her chest was about to explode.

_Ah! It hurts so much! I can't think about the pain. If I do how will I devise a plan to get out of here? _

But Sakura clutched her chest and started breathing deeply.

"Please… let…m-me… go…" Sakura wheezed out.

Yelen looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura, I don't get what I want; you don't get what you want. That's what happens when you mess with fire Sakura." Yelen stood up.

"Come Mr. T. Let's leave Ms. Kinomoto here to think about her bad behavior." Yelen said with a smile as she walked out of the room with Mr. T. following behind her.

Sakura fell from the chair.

_Oh my gosh! I'm going to die in here! I'm not going to survive! OW! The only think I can do is breathe. _

Sakura started to breathe softly but it soon became rapid breaths.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Sakura let them fall. It felt cool against her burning skin.

Sakura then started hearing movement on the top of the ceiling.

Sakura saw a vent near by.

_I'm going to die! _

The vent then moved from its place.

Then someone jumped down from the vent.

Out of no where Sakura felt a feeling… the same feeling she felt the last time…

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Sakura?" The boy turned around and defiantly was Syaoran.

"Sakura! What happened to you?" Syaoran asked as he went over and untied her.

"Syaoran… I need to get to the hospital… My chest it hurts!" Sakura said as she took deep wobbly breaths.

Syaoran helped Sakura up.

"They knocked me out thinking I was someone else. At least that's what I think. I looked for you everywhere Sakura. In till I remembered my mothers old hiding spot. I'm so sorry Sakura."

Sakura was trying not to space out as he was telling her this.

_Was he looking for me before? Did he even care that I wasn't there in the hospital 2 years ago? Does he care about me? _

After they somehow managed to get outside, Sakura felt something just take her breath away. (Not the good thing either)

"Sakura are you alright? Sakura watch out!" Syaoran yelled as Sakura fell on him.

"Sakura! Please open your eyes! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to wake her up.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and put her on his back.

"Don't worry Sakura. When you wake up you'll be in the hospital safe and sound." Syaoran whispered as he walked as quickly as he could to the hospital that was a long ways away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's another chappie of this story! Please review! Thank you for reading! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect. please let me know. Well any way thanks again for reading:)


	12. Chapter 12: It's happening again 3

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Inuyashangel, cherriblossomxz, yukyungtang, Animefreakkagome, Weary Soulsearcher, angelraine, and lexyV105** for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 12: It's happening again… (Part three)

"Time changes Sakura." Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother said as she led Sakura to the paint room.

"Why?" Little Sakura asked as she held her mother's hand.

"Because sweetie, life moves on and we grow as time goes on." Nadeshiko tried to explain.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Can you stand there sweetie? Mommy needs to go get something." Sakura slowly let go of her mother's hand.

Nadeshiko came back with a painting in her hand.

"What do you think?" Sakura looked at the painting.

It was the painting of a little bear being held in a little Sakura's arms.

"It's, bowtaful." Sakura smiled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you mommy." Sakura said as she smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura my sweet angel." Nadeshiko said as she pushed back a loose strand of her hair.

"I love you too." Nadeshiko whispered again in Sakura's ear.

But then Nadeshiko let go and started fading away.

"Mommy where are you going?" Little Sakura asked as she started running to try and catch her mother.

"MOMMY!" Sakura yelled but then tripped. "No!"

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

_Another dream… Wait a second where am I? _

Sakura looked around and saw a person sitting there with their eyes closed.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

Sakura got up and went to the person and whispered again, "Syaoran?"

The person's eyes opened.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" That was defiantly NOT Syaoran's voice.

Sakura fell back on her bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura! It's me Touya!" The light switch turned on and standing there was her brother.

"Touya?" Sakura asked as unnoticed tears slid down her delicate face.

"Sakura… Everything is alright." Touya helped Sakura on to the bed.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Where is the boy that brought me here?" Asked Sakura in a low whisper.

Touya looked at her as though she was crazy.

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at her brother.

"What are you talking about? They said you came in all by yourself. No one was with you."

Now Sakura looked at her brother like he was the crazy one.

"What! That's impossible! I was knocked out!" Sakura protested.

"Sakura calm yourself! You don't want to get an asthma attack do you?" Asked Touya in a worried tone.

Sakura looked down. "No." Sakura said quietly.

A knock was on the door.

"Yes?" Touya answered.

Sakura's heart started beating very quickly.

_Why does it feel like my heart is going a million miles a second? _

Then all of a sudden the knocking stopped and footsteps were moving away from the door.

Then Sakura quickly said, "I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of something here, please come back later!"

The footsteps stopped moving just for a moment then continued on their way.

Touya looked at Sakura. "Who was that?"

Sakura shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Girls are weird." Touya whispered under his breath.

"Hey! You know I heard that!" Sakura said with a smile.

Touya smiled and walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Promise."

"Good. Then I'm going to be leaving."

"What? You're leaving me? Already?" Sakura asked disappointed.

"Yea, I have a date." Touya said grinning.

"Well ok. As long as it's with Rose." Sakura said teasingly.

"Yea yea yea!" Touya said rolling his eyes.

"Bye, Sakura." With that Touya shut the door.

Sakura looked around the room.

_It's almost like the one from last time…_

"I wonder if Syaoran is coming here." Sakura wondered out loud.

"I guess I am." Sakura looked at the door and saw Syaoran there leaning on the door.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said overjoyed.

He walked over to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Are you felling better?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's good. I was so worried." Syaoran said with relief.

"Syaoran, I've missed you so much." Sakura said out of nowhere which she slightly blushed.

Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier. I… didn't want you to… I'm so sorry, Sakura!" Syaoran said with sadness in eyes and voice.

"Syaoran…?" Before Sakura could say anymore Syaoran turn to leave.

"Syao-" Syaoran walked out of the room wasting no time at all.

Sakura stared at where Syaoran was.

_Why did he just say he was sorry? _

Sakura saw a nurse coming down the hallway.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto. How are you?" The nurse asked with a smile on her face.

"Um, good. Better." Sakura replied.

"That is good," The nurse paused as she checked Sakura's temperature.

"I think you'll be able to go home, Ms. Kinomoto." The nurse said happily.

Sakura looked at the nurse surprised.

"Really?" Sakura asked not really believing it.

"I think so. I will tell the doctor to come and check you out." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Sakura looked at the ground.

_Is Syaoran mad at me? Did I do something to make him not want to see me anymore? _

Dr. Troy came into the room.

"Hello, Ms. Kinomoto. Let's see." She looked at the machine then at Sakura.

"You can defiantly be home by Christmas!" Dr. Troy said as she laughed her sweet laugh.

Sakura giggled in spite of her sadness.

"Let me tell you something, even if you can't be with the person, try to go against the rules and be with him." Dr. Troy said with a sad smile.

"What?" Sakura asked afraid to raise her voice less then a whisper.

"I wish I did." Dr. Troy said with sadness in her voice.

"Try Sakura. Just try." Dr. Troy walked out of the room after she told Sakura to stay home from school for 2 weeks and to take vitamins to stay stronger.

Sakura put back on her clothes as she looked around the room.

_This all happened before… I can't believe this is happening! Why can't I have a normal life? My mom always said I was to find adventure even if I don't want it… _

"Sakura!" A very happy voice said coming from outside of the room.

Sakura turned to see Rose and Touya smiling.

"Rose! Touya!" Sakura said with happiness.

She raced out of the room into a big hug from Rose.

"Sakura, guess what!" Rose said with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"Your brother… just asked me to marry him!" Rose yelled happily.

"Really?" Sakura asked looking from her brother to Rose as though they will both say we are just kidding! But they continued to smile.

"Omigosh! I'm so happy for you!" Laughed Sakura.

They got into the car and Touya started driving toward home.

The car ride was a short enjoyable ride.

Sakura got out of the car all smiles.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" Sakura yelled out loud with her arms up in the air.

Rose smiled as Touya grumbled something.

"Sow when's the date?" Sakura asked.

"Christmas Eve! It will be wonderful!" Rose said happily as she followed a half laughing half smirking fiancée.

An envelope caught Sakura's eye.

She took it from the place under the window.

"Christmas eve…?" Sakura said half to herself and half to Rose as she opened the letter to read it.

"I know! Isn't it going to be splendid?" Rose asked poking her head out the door.

Rose didn't expect to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly.

Sakura quickly snapped her head to look at Rose.

She quickly put on a smile.

"Nothing! I'm just so happy for you!" She said as she threw open her arms and gave Rose a big hug.

Rose laughed as she hugged back.

"Well thank you." Rose said.

Sakura stopped hugging her.

"I have to call Tomoyo, and tell her everything!" Sakura said happily as she hurried off into her room.

"It must have just been my imagination." Rose said quietly as she smiled at Sakura's back.

Sakura quickly ran into her room.

She locked the door and slid to the floor.

_I can't believe it! _

Hot tears made her way down her face.

She forced herself up and walked over to her desk.

She placed the note on the desk and sat down.

_So is this how you want to end it?_

Sakura stared at the wall then something caught her eye.

An old fashion key. A token of friendship.

Sakura picked up the key by the thin gold chain.

She held it up and saw the dim reflection in the mirror.

"A token of friendship." Sakura whispered.

A small smile made its way to Sakura's lips.

"You took my heart away. No matter what happens. My heart belongs to you. You had the key to my heart the whole time." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry, Dr. Troy I won't give up. Not now not ever." Sakura said as she looked into the mirror to see her own reflection.

"No matter what." Sakura said.

Her eyes started getting heavy as her hand slowly fell onto the desk as did her head.

"My heart is yours…" Sakura breathed out as she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Dear Ms. Sakura,

I am very sorry.

But I can no longer be near you.

Please take care of yourself.

And please stay healthy.

I hope you live a happy and long life.

Syaoran Li

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it:) I really enjoyed writing this chappie! I would like to thank the people for reviewing again! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect please tell me! Thank you for reading:) I'll try to update quick! Thank you for reading:)


	13. Chapter 13: A new secret, A new lie

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you **Animefreakkagome, ffgirl-07, angelraine, sakura0038, Weary Soulsearcher, lexyV105, takari love**, **Loanlystar**, **cherriblossomxz**, and **Inuyashangel** for reviewing! Thank you so much! I was so happy when I got these wonderful reviews! For that I will give you an extra long chappie!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 13: A new secret, A new lie

Sakura awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping sound.

"Ah! Shut it off!" Sakura said crankily.

"Rise and shine!" A voice that sounded happy chirped as they threw open the curtains.

"Rose! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled frustrated.

"Sakura… NEVER!" Rose laughed wickedly.

"I will never let you miss your fist day of school!" Rose chirped happily.

"Go away!" Sakura said as she tried to reach for her pillow but didn't get it.

"You fell asleep on your desk again!" Rose said as she disappeared down the hall.

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled.

_It happened again… I thought I was over** him** already! _

It had been 9 months since she last seen… Syaoran. She keeps telling herself she is strong and one day see him and rejoice, but it hasn't happened. She has been on vacation for the past 3 months. While she was on vacation she searched non-stop for him. Not seeing him was making her heart ache. She knows it is killing her very slowly and so painfully she doesn't know when she will be numb from the pain. Silently wishing it will be soon so she could get on with her life.

Sakura managed to get up and do her routine. She traveled to the kitchen tiredly and sat down.

"Don't look so gloomy. Today's a new day! Don't expect it will be a horrible day. Who knows maybe something will make your better!" Rose said smiling softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed softly.

"No breakfast for you! Not if you aren't dressed!" Rose said.

Sakura stood noisily and stomped down the stairs.

_I can't believe Rose! She is so… UH! Ok calm down Sakura! A wonderful day is awaiting you! If you expect it will be bad then it will! So don't think it! _

Sakura got dressed and ate quickly.

"Bye Rose! I'll see you later!" Sakura said waving from the road.

"Bye!" Rose yelled back.

Sakura walked on the sidewalk.

Sakura sighed softly.

_Ok, time to think. Ok… Only two more weeks until their wedding! That's good! One for the good thoughts and zero for the bad thoughts. Ok now…_

"Hi, Sakura- Chan!" Giggled Tomoyo from behind her.

"How are you?" Tomoyo said as they fell into walk together.

"Ok. I fell asleep on the desk again. I guess I'm a little stiff." Sakura said smiling tiredly.

Tomoyo smiled sadly at her and patted her back.

"Don't you worry, let school be your number one priority now. Ok?" Tomoyo said trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Sakura smiled back at her.

DING! DING! DING!

"We're going to be late!" Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura to the school gate.

They ran to the gate and thankfully it was still open.

The two girls talked on there way to homeroom.

Rika, a girl they were friends with, smiled sweetly at them.

"Hi you two. Guess what I found out!" Rika said proudly.

"You have a crush on sensei?" Tomoyo teased, giggling lightly.

Rika blushed. "No! That's not it! Tomoyo!" Whined Rika as she pouted slightly.

Sakura laughed. "What did you find out Rika?" Sakura asked trying to lighten the mood over Rika.

"I found out that we have a-" Rika was cut off by the door opening and sensei walking in.

"Please sit down students." He said seriously.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in their regular seats.

"Students, we have a new student today. And I would like you to welcome…" Sensei nodded and a boy stepped inside.

Sakura wasn't paying attention she was trying to find a pencil.

Sensei looked around the room and spotted a seat behind Sakura.

"Well Mr. …, how about we set you right behind… Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto please raise your hand." Sensei announced.

Sakura continued to search for her pencil.

"Sakura! Raise you hand!" Whispered Tomoyo quickly.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who made a movement of raising her hand.

"Oh!" Sakura whispered as she lifted her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Kinomoto." Said sensei sighing.

Sakura flushed.

Someone walked by Sakura to the seat behind her.

Sakura's arm slowly made its way down.

Sakura turned slightly to see who sat behind her. Her eyes met a boy, who had his eyes covered with his brown locks.

"Hello." Sakura said cheerfully.

The boy grunted then turned his attention to the window.

"Rude." Sakura whispered to herself.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura questionably, but then smiled when Sakura shrugged.

"Alright class, please pick your partners!" Sensei announced.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Are we going to be-" Before Sakura could finish, sensei walked over. "Sakura, can you please do me a favor?" Sensei asked almost pleadingly. "Since you get along with the new student, will you please be his partner?" Sensei smiled.

"Alright." Sakura frowned.

_I still haven't gotten over the fact that 9 months ago there used to Sensei's brother. Not Terada, the real Sensei. _

But Sakura smiled and turned around. "Hello. Will you please be my partner?"

The boy turned his attention to Sakura. "Hm." Was his reply.

Sensei turned to Tomoyo and told her Rika needed a partner.

Sakura turned her desk around and smiled sweetly.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked trying to get the boy's attention.

The boy grunted softly.

"Ok… Well my name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura." Sakura said ignoring his grunt.

"How about we get started. Ok, our project is… um…" Sakura turned to see the boy grunt again.

"Why? Meet me later. Lunch. Rooftop." He grunted out.

Sakura stared at him in a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

The boy stood up and walked to the door and left.

Sensei was in shock but quickly recovered and went after the boy. Sakura took a tad longer to recover.

"Sakura! Come and join Rika and me!" Tomoyo yelled across the room.

Sakura nodded and went over to the table.

"Ok well we were…" Tomoyo drowned out.

_What was that about? Should I meet him on the rooftop? Who is he anyway? _

"Sakura Kinomoto! Wake up!" Tomoyo yelled loudly.

"Hu? Oh sorry Tomoyo. I was spacing out." Sakura replied quietly.

Tomoyo frowned. "Ok. Like I was saying-"

"It's not him." Rika interrupted Tomoyo quietly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't him. The new student wasn't him. He's an imposer." Rika mumbled.

"What? Are you telling the truth?" Tomoyo asked Rika, who nodded.

"The new student was supposed to be coming tomorrow." Rika mumbled. She looked up at them.

"That can't be Sensei Terada! Sensei is so much kinder that that imposter!" Rika mumbled again. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh." Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura looked mad.

_So the imposter is still here. I wonder why… Yelen needs to call that jerk back to her! Poor Rika. She doesn't understand. _

Sakura bit her lip wishing she could tell Rika what happened so long ago. It might make sense but… I doubt it.

_I wish…_ Sakura shook her head.

"Rika, do you know where Sensei lives?" I asked, half expecting her to know and half not.

Rika blushed again and nodded.

"After school then. All three of us will go to Sensei's house. Don't worry Rika. We'll get Sensei back!" Sakura said with determination.

"Right!" Tomoyo agreed. But then Tomoyo looked at Sakura with shock.

"Sakura! Do you think the new student could be…?" She let her sentence hang in the air.

Sakura sucked in her breath. Not trusting her voice, Sakura stood up and quickly escaped outside of the classroom.

_I have to calm down! Don't let Yelen and that stupid jerk-face take over you! Syaoran would want you to be strong! He… What am I saying?! He left me! Wait, he couldn't have left me! He was never with me! Never! _

Tears of realization fell from Sakura's eyes.

"I couldn't have stopped him... I couldn't have hated him… I couldn't do anything! He was never with me! He was never my… boyfriend… he was only a friend who could come and go as he pleased. I could have never been with him!" Tears were pouring out of Sakura's eyes by now. Sakura gasped for air but she couldn't breathe!

Sakura gasped and gasped but she couldn't breathe!

_My chest! It's so tight! I have to be able to… Syaoran…_

Sakura began to cough violently.

Tomoyo and Rika opened the door and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Rika asked nervous.

Tomoyo begins to pat at Sakura's back trying to make her breathe.

"Tomoyo… my inhaler…" Sakura wheezed out. Rika ran inside the classroom again and a few moments later she returned with her inhaler.

Sakura took two big breaths and soon felt much better.

"Are you feeling better?" Tomoyo asked Sakura once they were safe on the roof. Rika couldn't make it; she got picked up early for a doctor's appointment. But they are still going to meet later after school.

"Ya. You know the new kid wants me to meet him for lunch, now, here at the rooftop."

"He does? Well then let's have you meet him! I'll hide behind the wall over there." As soon as she said that the door knob began to move.

"Good luck!" Tomoyo whispered before she ran behind the wall.

Sakura could feel her heart beat quicken.

The door opened and the boy walked out. He walked over to the fence and took a deep breath.

Sakura, herself took a deep breath before taking a cautious step toward him.

"Are you trying to be quiet?" He asked as he turned his head to look at Sakura.

Sakura felt a blush coming. "No…" She stood near him as she looked at the blue sky.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to be rude to you. I'm just… not used to this." The boy said gently.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, not caring what he was talking about.

"Li… Syaoran…" The boy whispered.

Sakura sucked in her breath.

_It can't be! He's lying! _

Sakura looked at him sharply. "You're lying! You're not Li Syaoran! He's dead!" Sakura screamed at him. The boy looked at Sakura. Sakura took a step back. "You're lying!" Sakura repeated over and over again.

"I'm lying? It's true, Sakura. I'm Li Syaoran." He said taking a step toward her.

"No you're not! You're lying! You've been hired by Yelen to try and get the truth out of me! Well I'm sorry to tell you but I don't know who Syaoran is and what I've heard he's dead! He's dead! He's DEAD to ME!" Sakura screamed the words as her fists were clenched up.

The boy seemed taken aback from Sakura's outburst. He stepped back, now noticing Sakura was telling the truth. At least that's what it seemed to him.

"Go away! You're an imposter!" Sakura yelled as tears began to fall down her face. "Please go away." Sakura whispered as she let the tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry." The boy said and walked cautiously toward Sakura. "Please go away." Sakura whispered again but she choked and began to sob.

The boy wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura was about to push him away from her but a sense of warmth and comfort flooded her when he hugged her. She cried in the boy's chest.

"Thank you." Sakura choked out.

"Shh." He whispered to her. Sakura couldn't help it. A small smile made its way on Sakura's face.

Sakura let herself cry for a long time. She decided she deserved it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's a nice long chappie for you! Wow another person is making its way into Sakura! Or is it? Well sorry for the long wait! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you for reading! And those of you who read 'Far Away From Life' the LAST chapter will be posted soon! Ok thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: A New clue and a teacher

**Sweet open tears**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **xxMomoxx, iheartanimex3, jenjengal, SnowCharms, Weary Soulsearcher, cherriblossomxz, krn5rul3, Chunblossom, angelraine, takari love, RandomRose88, Cherry Akira Li**, and KamichamaKarinLover25for reviewing! Thank you! Ok thank you **Weary Soulsearcher** for catching the little thing that means a BIG deal. The boy that was holding onto Sakura was NOT Syaoran because he did not say "Ms. Sakura". So, I would like to say this: 'It is possible to feel safeness. It is also possible for you to feel **false** safeness.' With that said I hope that's cleared up. Ok so here's the next chappie!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an always sick child and never gets a happy day. In till she meets Syaoran the person to raise her hopes of happiness.

Chapter 14: A New clue and a teacher

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika meet at the curb after school. Somehow Rika escaped from her possessive mother.

"Alright… We have to have a good excuse for visiting him." Tomoyo said as they walked slowly toward Sensei Tereda's place.

Rika blushed and whispered, "Let me handle it." Tomoyo and Sakura hid their smiles behind their hands.

After about two minutes of teasing from Tomoyo, they arrived at the apartment, which he owned. The three girls looked at each other worriedly before entering the building.

Rika lead the way to the top floor. When they arrived at the correct door, Tomoyo stepped forward and knocked lightly.

"Are you sure he's here?" Sakura whispered. Rika nodded.

They could hear footsteps move closer to the door. The locks were being removed… Until finally the door opened.

Sensei Terada looked at them in shock before flashing them a smile.

"Girls, what brings you here? I'm actually about to receive company in a few moments." Terada said kindly. Rika stared closely at him. She stared intently for a long time.

He kept glancing at her every so often. "Um will you like to come in?" Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. He opened the door wider for them to come in.

Once the door was shut, he told them to make themselves comfortable as he served them tea.

His house was plain, beige colored walls, furniture, rug, carpet… Talk about obsessed.

"Um Terada- sama…" Rika mumbled her hands in fist on her lap. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I um… The reason we're here is because… You haven't been coming to… Oh I really like you Sensei!" Rika shouted the last part. Tomoyo and Sakura gawked at their friend.

"I have for a long time. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same!" Rika shouted, tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

Sakura looked at Rika then at Terada. He stared surprised at her, not moving an inch. But his eyes seemed to bore in her. Does he… _really_ like Rika?

"And also Terada- sama, you haven't been coming to school. I know it's not the real you that comes to school but your twin." Sakura stared at her friend.

_What a second, how does she know about his twin?_

Tomoyo also stared at Rika. Terada relaxed and sighed.

"Your right. I haven't been going. I sent my brother to take my place for two months. I um actually am um expecting a guest." As soon as the words poured from him, a knock was on the door.

"Oh my. She's here!" He looked completely white. He sighed but didn't shoo them out. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Terada! Love, what are you doing? I thought you were coming to see my new living room. It's from Paris, remember?" The girl whined. She looked inside and saw the three girls.

The woman was tall. About an inch taller then Terada! Maybe it was the expensive looking heels she was wearing. But she had a red low _low_ cut dress with a slit going up her right leg. She had a fur shawl on her shoulders. White long gloves, HUGE diamond ring on her left wedding ring finger, and a cigarette in her right hand.

She had dark red lipstick on, big blue eyes, blond hair in a rather fashionable style, and puffy cheeks. She was gorgeous!

Terada flushed lightly.

"Sorry Cynthia. Some students came by to visit me." Cynthia smiled and walked inside.

"Hello girls. I'm Cynthia Glory Fern-Heather Feather the Third."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before Tomoyo decided to introduce herself.

"Konichiwa, Feather- san! Such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tomoyo."

Sakura quickly put her name in. "And I'm Sakura. This here is my friend Rika."

Rika stared at the floor the whole time; avoiding everyone's eyes. Especially Terada's.

"Well I bet it is." Cynthia smirked and only looked at Rika. Then she turned to Terada and smiled. "We need to go, love. If we don't go then daddy's not going to be happy. Come on." After a second she glanced over at Rika.

"Of course let's go." He turned to the girls. "If you'll excuse us."

They left quickly and he seemed to not care that he left them all alone in his apartment.

The three didn't say anything for a while until, Rika broke into a sob and fell to the ground in tears. Tomoyo got to her first and began to sooth her friend.

Sakura glared at the door but kept her thoughts to herself. She and Tomoyo helped Rika up and pulled her to the beige couch and Tomoyo got a glass of water for her.

Sakura rubbed her back and let Rika sob for almost an hour. Tomoyo looked worriedly toward Sakura, but one look at her face and Tomoyo knew to leave the subject alone.

"Come on Rika. He's not the best. You'll find someone better and more… love for you then the whole sky combined." Sakura said to her whimpering friend.

Rika looked up but only nodded.

"Let's look for clues." Tomoyo said aloud. Rika looked confused but said nothing. I looked wide eyed at Tomoyo, who didn't get the message.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Rika muttered in Sakura's shirt. She looked down at her. Rika's eyes were watery and her nose red.

"For what?" Sakura asked to her friend. Rika avoided looking at her and whispered, "For not going to visit you for two years."

It came as a shock to Sakura. She didn't really mind that she didn't come. Really, she didn't. But it was nice to receive an apology.

"It's alright Rika. You had your reasons." Rika smiled slightly and gave Sakura a hug.

"Omigosh!" Sakura and Rika heard from the other room, where Terada must sleep. The two quickly raced to the room and Sakura asked what was wrong.

Tomoyo turned around and she had something in her hands. A book. No… A journal. Sakura stared at it, as did Rika.

Tomoyo opened up to the first page and read aloud, "Dear Diary, it was my first day at teaching. I was horrible! But at least the class behaves and isn't noisy like the class over. I've remembered four names already; Sakura Kin… I know its something like Kimono. Oh Kinomoto. The second student, Tomoyo something. The third… a beautiful girl named Rika. She's lovely. Maybe even prettier then Cynthia. But I am a teacher. A 19 year old teacher. Am I nuts? Yes. There's this kid in the class that tells twisted facts. I forgot his name though. It was funny to see some girl with pintails attack him. The last name I remember so well. He's very quiet in the class and gets straights A's. His name is…"

Tomoyo suddenly stopped and stared at the book. Her face drained color and she stood there with her mouth slightly ajar and her sapphire eyes bulging.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered to her friend. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and her lips barely moved.

"The name, Tomoyo. What is the name?" Sakura asked. Rika looked confused and frightened.

Tomoyo licked her lips and said with a dry voice, "Li Syaoran."

"His name is Li Syaoran."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Please review! I know a big surprise. So stay tuned to see if Terada likes Rika and about this student thing. It's all not going to be answered in the next chappie, but at least it lets you all wonder. So please review! Thanks again for those who reviewed! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
